


The Thing About Dreams

by fabulouslylazy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Dreaming Fox Mulder, Episode: s04e10 Paper Hearts, Fox Mulder Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Fox Mulder, Hurt Fox Mulder, I Want To Believe, Lucid Dreaming, POV Mulder, Paper Hearts, The X-Files Paper Hearts, The X-Files Season 4, X-Files Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslylazy/pseuds/fabulouslylazy
Summary: This is a short one shot which takes places in Season 4 of the X-Files and was inspired by the episode Paper Hearts. The scene revolves around Mulder dealing with a string of restless dreams involving his missing sister, Samantha, and learning to let go of her loss and move on.





	The Thing About Dreams

**Place: Apartment 42**  
**Location: 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria, Virgina**  
**Time: 1:45 am**

 

Special Agent Fox Mulder was asleep on his black leather couch within the confines of apartment 42. His muscular body tossed and turned in a restless motion; a maroon colored blanket was half strewn across his legs and feet. White noise filled the silence of the small living room as a television buzzed with tiny dots, signaling the station had been off for a little while. Mulder's dreams had been quick in succession and all revolved around his missing sister, Samantha. In one scenario they were back in their old house on the night she had been taken. Fox recalled yelling at his sibling as she asked him to change the tv so she could watch a Western movie. In another scenario, a made up one, Mulder was older and walking with Samantha in a sunny park sipping coffee and discussing her plans to go to college. A violent dream involving John Lee Roche, a serial killer that Fox was currently investigating, had brutally murdered his sister.

 

Jolting upright, Fox breathed heavily and felt beads of perspiration fall down his forehead. The brunette blinked back tears and sat up, running a hand back through his hair, trying to calm down. A sudden noise off to the left caught his attention as Mulder caught a glimpse of what appeared to be someone in a night gown. Moonlight danced in through the window as reflected off of the white gown as the figure made its way into the kitchen. Fox reached underneath the couch to find his handgun, the agent gripped it tightly as he stood up on bare feet and slowly followed the shadows of the stranger. Standing near the sink, was none other than Samantha, his younger sister, wearing the same clothing she had been taken in. Mulder blinked and rubbed his eyes, this couldn't be real, he must still be dreaming. Samantha smiled and beaconed the agent closer, he gently set the handgun down on the kitchen table and slowly moved forward.

 

The girl did not appear ethereal; she did not glow or look like a ghost. Mulder dropped to his knees and felt tears welling up in his hazel eyes as his sibling walked forward and embraced him. Samantha felt warm against his chest, Fox could feel her breathing gently and her hair smelled of shampoo. Mulder held on tightly, never wanting to let go of his sister for fear she would disappear again. After a long moment Samantha backed away and held a finger up to her lips. It was as if she was trying to tell the agent something. The girl reached out and gently coaxed Mulder's eyelids to close, he protested but her gentle touch was soothing. Seconds later his eyes fluttered open and Samantha had vanished, Fox gazed around hurriedly to try and find her but she was gone. Resting on the floor in the spot where his sister had stood was a slip of fabric cut into the shape of a heart. Mulder picked it up, it still felt a little warm to the touch as if Samantha had just been wearing it. The agent clutched the paper heart to his chest and felt a sudden release of pressure; all of his strife and grief over losing Samantha seemed to slowly evaporate from his body.

 

Fox retuned to the couch and plopped down, placing the heart onto the coffee table. He now knew what Samantha was trying to tell him, had been trying so hard to make him believe after all of these years. It was time to let go...and find peace in the life he had built for himself.

 

Believe.

 

I want to believe, thought Fox Mulder. And so, he did.


End file.
